The Truth of the Survivor
by sbjprlhp1234
Summary: What would have happened if Harry had powers that most people feared?The Dursleys didn't want Harry so they send him to a orphanage, where he will undergo the most painful experience of his life. As its a muggle orphanage they will fear him, therefore torturing him, and using him as a mere experiment. And there is also the matter that his biological father is Severus Snape.


_The **Truth of the Survivor:**_

 _ **Chapter 1: That fateful day;**_

Everyone know the official version of what happened 31st october 1981 fifteen years ago, but very few person know the truth of what really is the story of a boy named Harry Potter whose destinity was predicted from the moment he was born.

 _ **31 july 1980**_ _ **Lily's POV:**_

It was half past six in the moorning, but I couldn't sleep at all,I was too nervous thinking in what the mediwitch, Alice Lombottom , an old friend of mine had said to me yesterday.

It seems that the baby I've been carrying for nearly nine months is not from James and I , but from Severus Snape, my best friend of childhood , and later boyfriend and I. I know that I should tell James about this ,he deserve to know, but I just , I don't know how I'm going to tell him as he and Severus hated each other when they were in hogwarts .I fear he will hate me when I tell him and leave us , and if that happens I dont know what I will do.

I cannot tell Severus that he is the father of my child as he is a death eater and if I tell him all of us will be in danger , and I cannot allow that. There is also the matter that I haven't talked to him since 5th year of hogwarts when we had that stupid argument .

 _ **Flashback:**_ _ **15th June 1975:**_

The 5th year boys students had just finished their TIMO's exams and were resting outside school in the ground area around hogwarts , but there were four boys that were bored and that always mean that something bad was going to happen. Said boys were named James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

-Hey James,look, if it is Snape

-You don't have to be bored anymore

-Hey Snape , _"¡Expelliermus!"_ (Before Snape had time to react , he was found face down in the air)

-Who wants to see Snape's pants?(He takes Snape's pants down)

 _(Lily Appears)_

-Hey Evans,want to join the fun?

-Put him down inmediately! You don't have the right to do that, what he has done to you?!

-Heard it Snape?,Evans have to protect you because you can't protect yourself? You're pitiful.

-I don't need any stupid mudblood help Potter.

-O-Okay , I understand , you won't need the help of a stupid mudblood, after all you have the Dark Lord to protect you, don't you ever talk to me Sev, leave me alone .

-L-Lils, S-Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I was angry, please forgive me!

-I'm sorry Sev, you know that I hate being insulted that 've chosen your way so do I,don't you ever try talking to me again.

 _ **End Flashback:**_

I wish I could go back in time and tell him what I truly felt for him, but unfortunately I cannot do that , I regret ever saying those words to him.I knew he was angry and embarrassed , but, I don't know , when I'm angry I cannot think properly. I hope wherever he is , that he is okay, I know for sure that he is not happy as he is serving Voldemort , but I hope he is alive .

I'm not stupid, I know for sure that I will be murdered by Voldemort, as he has chosen my child as his , Dumbledore told me the prophecy concerning my child , I only hope that when I'm dead Sirius or Sev will take care of him.

I will write letters to my son,Sev,Remus and Sirius that will be delivered when my child reach sixteen years, I will explain everything, how is his father,how I meet him , and my will.

I'm sure that when I die Dumbledore won't allow Remus to take care of my child, he is so manipulative! I hate him so much , but I have to act as I love him as my grandfather.I hope he won't drop my child with my sister Petunia, she will hate him the moment she laid her eyes on him , and I fear what she will do to him.

Tomorrow is the day, the day in which my first child will born . James and I have decided to named him Harry James ,I hope all goes alright .

I have finally told James the truth about the father of Harry, and he has decided to help me in everything he can, he isn't angry at me! We have decided to apply a special potion in him when he born so that he will look exactly like James until his sixteenth birthday that he will began to look like Severus and I . I hope again that everything goes alright ,that he will be a healthy child.

 _ **31st July 1980**_ _ **James POV:**_

We are in a muggle hospital,we decided that it's better that way .She has been in that room for two hours and I'm begining to be anxious , what if something has going wrong and Lily die? No, No, I'm not going to think that way. Everything is going alright , Harry will born and we will be all happy . Although he isn't my biological child I love him as much as I would love him if he was mine, I only hope that this child will find his father one day. Although when we were children I used to insult Severus , now I have changed , and I hope he will forgive me one day for doing him so many horrible things .

Suddenly , I heard screams coming from where Lily was , so I hurry up , entering in the room to give all my support to my wife.

Lily's POV:

Everything was going alright until the anaesthetic stop working. It my god, I haven't been in so much pain in all of my life, I think this is worse than the cruciatus curse,but I will do everything if it is for my little baby.

I don't know how much time has passed by, because I only have eyes for my little child, but I cannot take my eyes off of his eyes. He has green esmerald eyes like me . When he born , I noticed something was wrong , he didn't cry.I was begining to get worried. The midwife said something about my baby not put him a mask with oxygen to help him breathe, but the problem wasn't on his lungs as they noticed, it was his heart,it didn't beat.I was scared, very scared, I didn't remember being that scared in my enterily life, and this is when his heart stop beating. I couldn't breathe.I couldn't take my eyes off of my little midwife said that there's no more they can do, that he was dead, as his heart didn't beat, but I cannot believe what my ears hear, my little baby, that little child that I've been carrying for nearly nine months, he is dead, and I couldn't do , No , he isn't dead , he can't .But the truth is, that he is dead, his corpse lies there , motionless. I haven't cried that much in years, since I had that argument with Sev. But then, his beutiful green esmerald eyes opened , looking at me, and he began to was a miracle , many nurses said, so do I think, but what matters most is that my little child is alive, and I couldn't be more happy. My child was alive and breathing.

The next moorning we went to Sts Mungo , the magical hospital, to verify that he was healthy. We were lucky that the nurse that attended us was Alice.

-I will do a test to verify his possible illnesses

-Will it hurt him?

-Don't you worry , he won't feel it a bit _**"¡**_ _Disemdium"!_ _ **(A parchment appears**_ _)_

-(Observing the parchment) This shows me that he is a seer, has telekinessis,telepathy and will be a natural occlumens like his biological father.

-How he have these powers?

-It said that he has experienced a nearly death experience. There are very few people who has experienced this. Telepathy allow him to communicate without talking, Telekinessis allow him to move object with his mind , seer is that he can see the future only by looking at someone's eyes and Occlumency is the art that allow him to protect his mind against legilimens invader.

-How can we teach him to control his powers in the future?

-There are people that can help you in this,or institutions for this, but you must take care that this information don't reach the wrong hands as they can hurt him . Take care please, don't let him to being in danger.

-I will die before something happens to him

-Right, have a good day to you all

-You too,bye.

 _ **28th October 1981**_ _Lily's POV:_

Days,weeks and years have passed by since that 31st July, and Harry has grown considerably in that time .He has now one year and three months , but we have noticed that he is more intelligent than normal children as his age can talk perfectly , he also have mastered his telekinessis powers to the point we have to contact Alice for advice. She recommended us a specialistic , so that he can teach Harry to control his emotions and powers , they will began will classes on november.

I know for sure that Voldemort will kill me, but I just.., I don't know what I should do to avoid death. I'm scared, I really am, not for my life , but for Harry. I know that he will survive , but If we die , he will be left with my sister Petunia , and I don't want that life for my baby. I'm really scared,I don't know what to do.

I have a bad feeling that I will not be alive in November, so I have give Harry all of my love for him, in case I don't have any other opportunity.I think James suspect something is wrong with me , but seriously, I don't mind, I have to enjoy all the time I have with my baby. Don't misunderstood me, I love James , we act as if we were a marriage , but when we are alone we act as friends as this is what we really are. He had done so much for me and my child and I owe him my life .

 _ **31st October 1981**_ _Lily's POV:_

Today was the day she was going to know that because she has seen it,she was a seer. This is something very subjective, you cannot predict what you want to see in the future, you only see what you are predicted to see, you don't have any choice.I have been seeing the future since I was a child, I remember I was sixteen when I first see someone's future,I nearly passed out. That was the moment my sister began to hate me.

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **15th July 1975**_

It was a sunny day of April in England in which two sisters were talking in the park , said girls were named Lily and Petunia Evans .

-Let's do something Lils!

-Okay

-We will read our future while looking at each ther eyes, I have recently read that game on a newspaper. pleasee!

-Okayy

-You first lily

 _ **(Lily look directly at Petunia's eyes)**_

 _ **-...(**_ _As lily look at Petunia , she saw images of Petunia touching his magical objects )_

-What was that?

-I-I d-don't know Tuney

-Don't lie to me , you witch

-You have used that stupids tricks didn't you?

-No, I promise , I haven't use magic

-You're always like that , aren't u? Mum and Dad said that u are so fantastic doing magic, but they don't see u as what u really are, a can u life with yourself knowing that Grandma and Grandad died because of u?

-I didn't kill them, U know that I love them,they were killed by Voldemort.I don't understand u, you have never had any problem with magic, what happened?

-I always believed that u were a monster for doing that freaky things , but I have never said a thing to u because I believed that u could change , but know I know that u can't.

-This is how I am Tuney, if u don't like me like that tell me and I will leave.

-Okay, I hate u Lilian Evans , u can leave us and go with your freaky boyfriend.

( _Lily takes all of his belongings from the house and leaves)_

 _ **End Flashback:**_

I haven't seen my sister since that moment. I was sixteen when I left home , lucky me that I have friends like James. I owe him everything, he saved me of being alone , and later he put himself in danger to protect my child and I . I will never thank him enough of what he had done for us.

I heard Harry crying downstairs so I get up to look after him so that I enjoy every moment I can of this day.

 _James POV:_

I'm a little nervous and I do not know had been a few days gloomy and tired , but I supposed that it's because she's on his days .But that had been the last week , and she continue to be sad and being to affectionate. Not that I complain, but this is strange, Lily isn't like that . She used to be entusiastic and happy , I supposed that it's because the war, that affect everyone , even the happier person.

As I was thinking , I didn't notice Lily coming back until she sits down in the sofa grabbing Harry and feeding him.

 _Harry's POV:_

Everyone know that I'm is because it's truth, I am different from the moment I were born, I remember clearly that can I forget it?

 _ **Flashback :**_ **31st July 1980**

When I finally go outside of my mother's uterus I noticed that I couldn't breathe, so I tried again , and again , but it didn't matter how many times I tried , I couldn't breathe, I was going to die.

I heard the nurses and doctors hurring up putting me some sort of mask to help me breathe, but I couldn't they discovered that the problem was on my heart, but I couldn't maintain my eyes open for much time so I decided to look one more time at my mother's eyes that were the same colour as mine.

When I opened my eyes again I noticed that I wasn't on a hospital bed, but in a very large area which didn't have any beds on it, so I assume that I wasn't at the hospital , but dead. When I looked up, I saw two persons standing in front of me, one of them was a women, wearing a large completely white dress with clear blue eyes and blond hair , while the other was a man , with a large black cloak with obsidian black eyes, dark hair and larger black wings which contained feathers. As they saw me, they come near me:

-Hi little angel, good to see that u have waken up

-Where I am?

-This is a limbo, a place between life and death.

-So..., I'm not dead yet?

-Not yet child, you can choose. If u want to return u must known that u won't be the same as before,and therefore u will not be like other children as your age. This nearly death experience have provided u with new powers that are given to u so that u can change the course of history, u will be a miracle to the world, but I warn u little angel, your life won't be easy. You will suffer, u will be subjected to constant pain, so intense that u will wish that u have been never born,but after sixteen years of pain, u will remember what is love, u will be happy and u will find your biological father. It's your decision child.

-...I-I think I've made a decission

-Go on child

-I want to go back. I know that I will suffer very much as you have warned me, but if that means saving other's lifes , I will do it.

come back u only have to close your eyes and think about your wish of returning to life.

-When u return u will obtain several powers: Occlumency, the art of blocking someone else from entering your mind and reading your memories and thoughts, Telekinessis, the gift of moving object with your mind ,Telepathy, the power of communication through your mind, Healing powers, the gift of healing someone else only by wishing it, and you will also be a seer, this means that u will see someone's past only by looking at his eyes , You will also remember everything in detail from this every moment, this means that you won't forgat anything, and u will know of events before happening. However, you must keep your promise that u won't tell anyone of this , as people used to fear the unknown,therefore they can hurt u .

-I promise I won't tell anyone of this

-Well, It's time . Little child, u can close your eyes now, have a good trip

-Thanks you...

 _ **End Flashback**_ _Harry's POV:_

If I were some normal child, I wouldn't be thinking things like that, but as I am Harry James Potter I am thinking as I was some adult.I am one year and three months old, and I know something is going to happen soon, but it's not something happy . My father James seems to be worried about something, but my mother is the most worrying, she doesn't stop kissing and hugging me . I know mothers are affectionate and loving, but this is a different matter, she seems to be always sad and gloomy and seems like she has been crying for hours. I just I don't know what to do, maybe she is a seer like me and has just seen something disturbing. The nightmares I've been having are always of some unknown man laughing and a stranger green light, where I always end in the floor .

I sense more than ever that something is about to happen, so I tried to draw something that my parents can associate with something bad.

 _James's POV:_

As I turn to look after Harry, I notice that he is drawing something strange. In the drawing I can see a man that look too bloody similar to Voldemort surrounded by brilliant green light emanating from a wand , I didn't know that Harry knew who is Voldemort and that we are in war. I suppose that he is more intelligent that I thought.

So groggy I was, I didn't notice a figure of a man entering the building until I heard a explosion near me. As I looked up I discover that he is Voldemort. I was in shock so I did the first thing it came to my mind as I didn't know where my wand was. I knew for sure that I was going to die.

-Lily! He's here, take Harry and run, hurry up, Voldemort is here!

-Don't be stupid Potter, it's useless. You all are going to die this night.

(I know I was going to die , but I made time throwing objects at him)

-(Voldemort raise his wand pointing at James ) _Avada Kedavra!_

James's corpse collapse on the floor motionless. He was dead.

 _Lily's POV:_

I was so focussed on my thoughts that I didn't know what was happening until I heard James shouting me , begging me to leave with Harry as Voldemort had arrive. I inmediately grab Harry and I put him in his was the end of my life as I have just heard Voldemort saying the killing curse, the Avada Kedavra therefore killing James. I know that Harry is not going to die thanks to his telekinessis powers. I suspect that Harry has wanted to communicate with me for a few days as I'm sure that he had seen the same as I , regarding this fateful day.I know for sure that my child is very intelligent,in fact, he is more intelligent than more babies are as his , I heard Voldemort going upstairs when we were located, and suddenly,the door opened as Voldemort burst in.

-You know what I'm here for didn't u?

-Please, don't kill Harry, please, I beg u.

-I do not wish to kill u women, one man has beg me to forgive u so that I do not kill u, I only want to kill your child.

-Nooo, please , have mercy. Kill me in his place please, I beg u.

-You don't leave me other choice. _Avada Kedavra!_

Lily's lifeless body collapsed on the floor. She was dead.

-Now I can kill u Harry Potter, so that u will never be any problem to me. You will never defeat me Harry Potter.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

This caused Voldemort to be reduced to ashes as the killing curse bounced back, caused by Lily's love towards her son.

 _Harry's POV:_

I now know why my mother was acting so strange this last few days.I can now say that she is a seer or was as I have just watch how my mother was killed in front of my eyes , and I didn't do anything.I'm scared. Actually,I'm very scared,I don't remember being that scared in my life.I don't know what is happening, a few seconds ago my mother was alive and protecting me, the next she was on the floor motionless, and that scary man that now I know is called Voldemort dead.I don't know what to do , so I do what all babies do when they are scared or didn't know what is happening. I cried, so about five hours , without stoping.

I didn't remember nothing more about this fateful night, as I wasn't paying attention. When I finished crying about three in the moorning , I fall asleep.

I didn't know in that moment, but in the morning I will be waken by a horrible muggle family who will send me to the worst place ever, where I will suffer so much pain that I cannot imagine.


End file.
